Regarding the Winchesters
by KaitlinGus
Summary: They don't go down swingin' in a blaze of glory, but rather together in a nursing home. Castiel comes to visit with them until the end. Dean has Alzheimer's that is quickly becoming worse.


You can hear the sound of the impala cut off as cas turns the keys from the ignition, he steps out and sighs heavily. Despite how old she is, baby look as new as ever. He told dean a long time ago that he would keep her as beautiful as she looked when dean handed the keys to him. Cas knew it meant a lot to dean, that it wasn't just a car, it was their home. Cas walks up to the front desk, signs in and heads down the hall. He's been here enough times so he doesn't have to ask for the room number. It had been many years since the fall and Cas still looks the same as he did then. Despite never getting his grace back. He missed his wings but he had baby, so that was his home now. Nurses and other residents just assume Cas is a grandchild, he doesn't correct them as he knows they would just ask questions that couldn't be answered. Sam and dean are old men now. Grey hair, saggy skin, grumpy, and constantly complaining. With only each other to keep them company, many of their friends gone.

At first Sam and Dean were kept in separate rooms, but as the nurse soon learned, it was best to keep them together. They always snuck in at night to see each other anyways. Two hospital bed cramped into one room reminded the boys of all the times spend sitting together in motel rooms. The bunker is looked after by Cas as well as two trusted and experienced hunters, Claire and Alex.

Cas walks up to the two old men sitting in chairs laughing about the good old days.

"Hello Dean," Cas said "and Sam."

Both looking up with bright smiles on their faces, sam standing up to hug him, Sam being a lot more spry then Dean. They embrace and Cas bends down towards the wheelchair bound Dean to hug him as well.

"It's great to see you Cas, it's been too damn long since you've been to see us." Said Dean

Sam looks down sadly he knows it's only a matter of time at this point.

"Dean, Cas came to see us three days ago." he said as lightly as he could, so as not to make dean feel bad.

"He did?" Dean asked. "Oh right, yea I remember now," he said smiling brightly "We watched scooby doo that day."

"Actually De-" Sam started to say.

"That was fun," Cas had cut Sam off before he could say anything else.

The truth was he had come to see them three days ago but they didn't watch scooby doo. Cas watched over Dean quietly while he slept most of the time he was there. The day dean was thinking of had happened nearly 8 months ago. Dean's Alzheimer's was getting worse. No matter how many times he prayed to ask his father to help them, he never answered. He tried to ask his other brothers and sisters for help but they wouldn't. Saying it would be better for them to go to heaven instead of constantly messing up the natural order, one way or another.

"Oh!" Cas exclaimed "I almost forgot I brought you pie, Dean"

He sets it down on a table and wheeled Dean over so he could eat it.

"Sam and I are going to go on a little walk while you eat. We won't be gone long" said Cas as he moved over toward Sam silently signaling for Sam to get up.

"Ok, I'll try to save you guys a slice. No promises though!" Yelled dean as they were walking away.

Sam and Cas walked toward the garden area where they normally sat when they wanted to talk about Dean without him overhearing.

"How is he?" inquired Cas

"Not any better then he normally is. It's getting worse." Sam stated sadly

"The other day he asked me where his brother was," as tears slid from Sam's eyes "saying he had to get him back, that he 'didn't want to live this life without him' "

Cas rested his hand over the old man's back to try and comfort him.

"He doesn't have much longer," Cas stated "His reaper should be here soon."

At that Sam broke down sobbing, he couldn't bare to imagine what his time left on earth would be like without his brother. Sure his brother had died and come back again and again but this time Sam knew it would be permanent. Just as Billie said all those years ago.

"Can he take me with him?" Sam pleaded

"I don't want to be this world without my big brother. If he goes I go too." With that Sam walked back inside toward his brother.

When Cas had gotten back he smiled as Dean was telling Sam he had eaten all the pie because it was the best pie he'd ever had. Cas was proud of himself as he made it from scratch knowing it was Dean's favorite. He always preferred homemade over store-bought. They laughed and joked. Telling stories that reminded them of long ago.

Dean, of course, would just be fascinated by their stories saying things like "Vampires AND shapeshifters! Next you're gonna say angels are real too!"

They didn't correct him as both knew it wouldn't help him in the end anyway. They were just glad dean was happy. It got later in the day, when sam and dean had gone to bed.

Cas had asked the nurses if he could stay,

"Just a little longer and sit in their room while they slept just for a little while then I'll leave." Cas pleaded. They agreed and he went in, both boys sound asleep.

The reaper appeared around 11pm.

"It's time." She said

"Take Sam with you too." Cas stated

"He's wants to die?" Asked the reaper

"No," Cas said quietly "He just doesn't want to be without his brother. They share a heaven anyways. What harm could one more Winchester be?"

The reaper thought about it quickly, then agreeing. Suddenly two young men appeared before cas on each side of the reaper.

Cas looked toward the brothers happily knowing they would be together. All three smiling happily. The boys then turned to shining blue orbs and started floating up toward their quiet and happy heaven.

"Goodbye Dean,"cas said quietly to the sky as his eyes followed them "Goodbye Sam."

In heaven the young men appeared before their old house in Lebanon, Kansas.

 _Author's Note_

I might continue this if you guys want me too. But for now it's complete as a short story. Also this is my first time writing any type of fanfiction. It's probably not very good but I thought I would try.


End file.
